


Because;; the night--- belongs /.to./ lovers +

by xUnchartedDreams



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, just so you know, they're young adults in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams
Summary: It happens, and Kyle has no idea how.Hands find a way to plant themselves onto Stan’s shoulders, and arms wrap around Kyle’s waist. Movements are made, gazes lock. Kyle’s heart stills.It prompts Kyle to ask quietly; “What do you think art is at its very core?”Stan's response is a tender whisper. “An expression of the self, I’d say.”AKA: Stan teaches Kyle how to slow dance.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 7





	Because;; the night--- belongs /.to./ lovers +

**_/.+ Because the night belongs to lovers_ **

**_Because the night belongs to lust_ **

**_Because the night belongs to lovers_ **

**_Because the night belongs to us +./_ **

the midnight - because the night 

//“It’s not that hard,” Stan starts, “You just…”//

It happens, and Kyle has no idea how.

Hands find a way to plant themselves onto Stan’s shoulders, and arms wrap around Kyle’s waist. Movements are made, gazes lock, yet Kyle’s heart is still.

It prompts Kyle to ask;

“Why are we doing this again?” Kyle asks.

Stan pauses. “Do you wanna stop?”

“Not really.”

There’s a song playing behind them. It sounds nice.


End file.
